Past pains
by FireChibi
Summary: Marron's past isn't as nice as you might think. His mother died yes, but what if carrot wasn't always as nice as The anime and manga made him seem. After all its not like they ever really talk to each other. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

FireChibi: Okay, this story is a series of flashbacks about Marron. I know it makes Carrot out to be kind of mean, but it always seemed slightly strange to me that Marron and Carrot loved each other so much and always tried to protect each other yet they never really talked. I was also highly pissed off at my own brother when I began writing this fic

Flashback

The figure lay in the cool grass; his face was stained with tears. He was young nothing but a child, no more then 5 years of age. He was alone out here and there was no one who would come to look for him.

His hair was long and hung just above his shoulders, his eyes were a dark golden brown. The grass swayed in the gentle breeze. The grass long enough to hide the small form that rested in it, seeking its protection from the rash world that always seemed out to get him.

His brother had left him earlier that day, saying that he was crybaby and wasn't worth calling him self his brother. He didn't know what it was like. Little Marron was alone in the world. He had nothing and no one. Only his mother seemed to care about his well being. He couldn't run, to her comforting arms this time. She was dead

So he lay alone in the grass were he knew he was safe. Were he knew no one would find him. No on knew of the place in which he lay; only his mother had none of it. She had shone it to him. She had shone him, so he would have place to hide from those who sought to hurt him.

This was the one thing she had given him; he could always go to her when he was scared, or frightened. Marron often wished he could be more like Carrot. Carrot, was strong and brave. He was wild and never afraid to fight some twice his size.

Marron was small for age and had rather feminine feature, he looked almost identical to the way his mother had at his age. He was thin and had little strength to him; though he was rather fast when being chased, but his stamina was low and he could not keep the pace vary long. The bullies that sought to harm him, with their sticks and their stones eventually over took him. After, little Marron was left alone to heal and deal with what had happened.

He turned on his side as the wind swept over the field he lay in. He could smell the wild flowers and here the tinkle of the water in the near by stream. He wondered vaguely if they had even realised he was gone. If they did, he wondered if they cared. He closed his eyes only intending to rest them; slowly he drifted to sleep, the wind drying the tears as they left his eyes.

He woke, to the warmth of the sun shining down on his back. Marron sat up in shock, He had slept through the sunrise. He never did that. The small boy felt the tears rise again but this time he forced them away. He and his mother used to watch the sun rise together every morning before going to the market. After she had died, he had carried on the tradition. Every morning he woke and watched the sun rise over the trees before he set off into to town.

He leapt to his feet realising that if he did not hurry he would not have breakfast ready for his brother when he woke. Their father was off on assignment and Marron didn't even want to think of Carrot or the girls being in the kitchen.

Running as fast as he could, he headed down the path that headed to the village. His shoulder length, black hair trying its best to keep up with him as he went. He entered the village just as the clock struck seven.

He walked along the stands set up and finally went into the bakery. " Marron you're late", the tall thin baker greeted from behind the counter. The man had bright red hair that reminded Marron of Chocolate and he spoke with a funny accent that made Marron want to giggle half the time.

"I know I fell asleep, out in the field last night, I just woke up", He said breathlessly, but the baker new what Marron wanted and had it all ready for him.

"Here", he said to Marron with a smile. He held out a large cream puff covered at the top with chocolate.

Marron smiled at him but shook his head. "I can't afford that",

"I know it's a gift. I see you in here, eyeing them every day. I know your mother used to by them for you on your birthday". The baker smiled giving Marron the large Cream puff that was almost too big to fit in his hand.

Marron almost never ate junk food, but he loved cream puffs. He walked home happily munching on the cream puff. Careful not to get any on his face and carrying his other purchases in his other hand.

"Hey look you guys it the fem." Marron turned sharply at the sound, His eyes widened as he saw the group of older boys headed towards him. He turned and took off down the street.

"You can't run forever, we're going to get you." Marron ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, but it was at least to miles to his house out side of the village and he knew he would never make it.

He tripped over a stone in the road, falling, he tried desperately to get back to his feet but is was to late the others were on him and he had no means of escape. The kicked at him beating on him, he lay curled up never letting a scream or a tear escape from his body. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Soon the other lost interest, in the little boy that know lay motionless on the ground, they walked away leaving him lying there in the sun not caring what would become of him.

End Flashback

Marron woke with start, dazed for a moment before sleep complete wore off and he became aware of his surroundings. The sun was just beginning to rise up over the horizon he smiled at the thought. He loved to watch the sunrise; it was a tradition he had started long ago before his mother had died.

He stood up and stretched out his long limbs, trying to remember the dream he had had. It had been very happy at first been then it had changed. He didn't know what about it had troubled him so. He stretched and walked off down the path, trying to remember what he had dreamt of. It was no use, he just couldn't remember and so he headed back for the campsite not really paying attention to where he was going. He tripped, smacking his head against a stone. He held in the scream of pain that threatened to get out. He lay for a moment in the grass allowing the pain to slowly die away, from his breathing calmed. He hadn't noticed it had even quickened.

The night was waning by the time he sat up, sky had become a light purple the sun would be up soon and was best that he get back to camp before the others realised he was gone. He stood his head spun for an instant before he willed it clear and he continued down the trail to their camp had been set. All 4 of his compatriots were still sound asleep none even knew he had been gone.


	2. Runaway

The next morning Marron woke with headache that would have had his brother simpering and whining for the entire day. He sat up slowly; awake before any of the others, as always. He started to stand up. The woods turned around him, becoming nothing more then a blur of dark green, and brown, before it turned completely black. He vaguely felt himself thud against the ground as he came to lie on the hard earth beneath him.

Flashback

A white blur zipped through the rain almost like a shadow, soak and wet from the water that poured down around it. The night was cold and dark and he knew there was nothing he could do; nowhere he could go to get out of it. It was hopeless he was trapped by the rain and the night.

The others had stopped chasing after him along time ago, this he knew. They were not the reason he was running. His brother's words echoed through his thoughts. Those hateful words that wouldn't leave him alone and brought tears to his unwilling eyes. Some day he would learn to control his tears and when that happened not another tear would ever fall from his black eyes again.

'You're such a baby, Marron. You need to grow up and start acting your age. You're almost 10 years old know. Stop, acting like such a little cry baby!' Marron shook his head trying in vain to rid himself of the hateful words his brother had screamed at him, in front of half the town.

" I'll never go back there, never. If they all hate me so much and think I cause so much trouble well then they can just live without me. I don't need them; I don't need any of them. I'll show Carrot. I'll go to that school and learn Magick, even though I wasn't going to and I'll come back stronger then he ever can even dream of being."

Marron turned down another road that headed deep into the forest. He took a deep breath, knowing that now nothing was going to be the same, ever again.

End flashback

Marron opened eyes slowly and looked around, his head ached. He turned his throbbing head and looked up into pale blue eyes. " Marron, thank Gods your alright." Gateau whispered moving an ebony lock of hair out of Marron's beautiful eyes.

" What happened?" the soft voice slipped from his lips, shifted his weight to face the man beside him, but regretted after, as a pain ripped through his thoughts.

" I thought maybe you could tell me, all I saw was you go down. The others haven't even woken up yet." Marron groaned as he sat up, his head ached.

"I don't remember anything." He replied to the older man who looked at him sceptically.

"What ever you say Marron." He stood and walked away. Knowing that no matter what he would probably never get Marron to open up to him.

Marron sighed, he hated the dreams of his passed, he hated thinking of his childhood. He tapped the side of his head, wishing that he could make them all go away.

A figure stirred off the side and then sat up. "Marron your up early." The purple haired Haz Knight whispered.

Marron smiled at the man that had practically raised him after his mother had died, and there father had enveloped himself in his Haz Knight duties. "Carrots over there Milphy." He pointed a long slender finger towards his slumbering brother. Milphy smiled and stood, heading towards his sleeping prey. Milphy had been like mothers to Marron while the others had been old enough to pretty much handle themselves. Marron smiled at one of the few happy memories that he had.


	3. A happy memory

_Flashback_

The wind whistled and the Lightning crashed, outside. Marron sat on the couch, Milphy beside him. The two looked down at the pages of a thick spell book, Marron's eyes were wide with fascination as Milphy read the myths and spells from within its pages. The lightning flashed, causing the young boy to curl up beside the older man. Milphy smiled down at the 6 year old.

Milphy had been there for close to year, out of all the children Marron seemed the only one that was really interested in Milphy at all. He helped cook, and clean. Milphy often found himself shooing the younger boy away, to play with his brother, and the girls.

"Tell me again about the first mage, Milphy." Marron whispered, Milphy smiled turning back a few pages he began to read the story again.

_End Flashback_

Marron smiled at the happy memory, one of the few he had that he still held close to his heart. He stood slowly and headed off into the woods. The cool air brushed back his hair as he moved. Soon he came to a small stream that in a clearing a few miles off from where the team was camped.

He stepped forward into the cool water; his shoes instantly became flooded with the cool liquid. He didn't mind very much.

Marron closed his eyes allowing his body to relax. He lifted his arms to the skies above his head. The light touched the palms of his pale hands as if caressing it. He rose up onto his toes, slowly he began to rise out of the water itself. He turned threw the air, the water dropping off his wets robes and falling in a spiral back into the water from which it had come.

Tilting back his head, Marron's black eyes came to stare up at the blue sky above him. He thought of nothing and he thought of everything. He concentrated on keeping himself in the air, but his subconscious kept wandering back to his child hood and all the things he had endured to gain the power that now held him above the world and all its problems.

Gateau watched from the distance, the suns golden raze played across the mages pale features making him appear to shimmer in the early morning light, the drops of water that fell off his clothes were precious gems that fell into the water. He stood breathless watching as Marron's hair wound around his body.

Black eyes, stained with the blue of the sky came to glare at him. Gateau took a step back; he hadn't expected Marron to sense him so quickly. The eyes softened slowly, as they took note of the presence, and registered that it was not a threat.

Marron lowered himself back into the water. Walking onto the riverbanks he allowed himself to collapse into the warm grass. Still aware of the protective eyes watching over him from the distance he allowed sleep to wash over him.


	4. Pains and lovers

Marron sat up in the grass, Gateau was now standing beside him. "What did you dream?"

"When I was away at school to learn my magick." He whispered. Tsuzuki- Sensei had been one of the only people in his life he had respected and admired. The man had held great power, and had inspired Marron to continue his studies long after he had left the school. Tsuzuki, still often sent him books, about dark magick so that he could study on ways to dispel it. As Marron thought about the long hours he had spent with the stern yet gentle man, he smiled slightly. He had loved Tsuzuki in a way.

"Carrot told me once that you left for school without even telling them. Only Milphy had known where you were." Gateau said, sitting down beside the younger boy. He watched Marron for a long moment waiting for the boy to speak.

"Milphy first started talking about me having magick when I was almost 6. He started talking about me going away to school when I was 7or 8, I didn't want to go at first.

Carrot and I didn't always get along a famously as people seem to think, but we always loved each other. One day a group of boys were taunting me. I had started to cry, not out right. Enough for Carrot to see. He called me a crybaby, told me to grow up. I got angry with him. I went away to school, determined to come back strong so that he wouldn't be disappointed." Marron sighed heavily. He smiled when he felt the older mans arms around him. He and Gateau had come a long way in the last few years. Between fighting and the little time they had together, they had little time to ever really discuss things. Like Gateau's attraction to him.

_FlashBack_

The night was cool and calm. A still figure stood before the open window of the inn room. His long hair fell around his shoulders, twisting like black vines in the breeze. Sleep had refused him this night. He turned from the window slowly heading out of the room and out of the inn.

He closed his eyes briefly, feeling the cool night air move over his skin. The streets were quite, beyond the sound of the crickets as the chirped. He could smell the moister in the air, and new that it would rain soon.

The lake outside the village was small, but it offered a sense of peace that was well needed. Marron sat on the old stone bench near the waters edge. A shiver ran threw him, as the wind picked up slightly. Looking up at the stars, he wandered where his life would lead him, if they would ever really free the world from the sorcerers that wanted total control. '_Well at least if we can not get rid of them all we can get rid of a few.'_ He smiled softly to himself. The image of his tall blond teammate slid into his thoughts.

'_Does he really like me as much as he seems to. He is always watching me, as if waiting for something_._ Perhaps he is waiting, waiting for me to say something to him. He is handsome I do know that much. Any one would notice that, man or women. Do I really like him like that, does he really like me, or does he only think that I am beautiful. So many people think that of me. I don't really see it.' _He started when he felt another presence place itself beside him. He blushed slightly when he saw that it was the very man he had been thinking of.

"What are you doing out here this late?" The blond asked looking over at the smaller boy. Gateau watched, the other man for a long time waiting for him to answer. But after a while it seemed that the younger boy had no intention of answering him. The silence stretched between them.

"I could ask you the same thing. I couldn't sleep, so I came here to think." His voice was barely more then a whisper, but Gateau caught every word.

"I heard you leave and came looking for you. What were you thinking of if you don't mind me asking?" Marron stiffened for a second, the blush rising in his cheeks once more, not that the other man could see. This he was glad of.

"I was thinking about you, about how you always stare at me, you always watch me. Like you are waiting for me to say something." The blush deepened on his cheeks.

Gateau reached out, placing his hand under the younger boys chin, he turned Marron to face him. Their eyes met for an instant before Marron turned away from him once more. "Marron, I love you. I have been waiting for you to say something. To bring up the way I always hit on you. I was starting to think that I might as well give up, that you weren't ever going to do anything but ignore me. Then you never told me to stop either."

"I don't want you stop." The younger boy whispered looking up at the older man. The two smiled at each other. Their voices rising out of the darkness in soft whispers. Their bodies never touching. They walked back to inn a few hours later, none of their other team- mates had ever realised they had left. The two may not have shared the passionate kiss that most did after discussing a new found love, but they did at least know that they did return each other's feelings, at the moment that was all that mattered.

The end...for now


End file.
